Good Cause, or NPO slanderer?
Today, December 21, 2006, Dilber of the nation Dilber; Ruler and of the New Pacific Order declared that a fellow red team member, New Reverie, will perhaps receive consequences for his actions against the NPO. This all comes from a statement made by Dilber on behalf of the NPO. What is stated? We now go down to the scene. Me: Hello, can you tell us what is occurring? Associated presses: It appears that New Reverie has been sending PMs to nations on the red team to vote him in for the Senate. In doing so, he has been slandering the name of the NPO, alleging that, "the NPO has threatened to sanction me because I want the red team to have a voice for all members. But this is not the first time, is it?! Me: Hello, Dilber. What happened in the past? Dilber: Well, see, New Reverie once tried this plot before. What happened? He was allowed to run unhindered. This time, however, it is a grave insult to myself and everyone represented by the NPO. He also quotes on the previous situation, when asked if this same issue came up the first time: "Almost. It didn't. He was allowed to run, as he claimed it wasn't "against the NPO", and was purely "to help the red team". This appears to no longer be the case." The usual posse of GOONS and the NPO both seem to have the same adgenda on their minds: New Reverie must leave the Red Team or pay for their slandering. A member of the ICP disagrees about this adgenda, saying, "NPO deal with it. with your track record, im sure some guy running for senate saying "THE NPO WANTS COMPLETE CONTROL" isn't going to hurt, plus, last time i checked, NR is 4th, and NPO has the top 3. So quit while your ahead" We go down to talk with this member. Me: ComradeHawkins, what do you think about this issue? ComradeHawkins: I believe that it should be resolved quickly and efficiently by the NPO just dropping the issue. As has been said, there are many people who don't particularly sympathize with the NPO, and so what if this guy wants to go about with his propaganda? By this point in our broadcast, tensions are hightening between not only the general community, but also between alliances. NPO and NpO representatives both feel that ComradeHawkins is out of line in his comments. Between GOONS and GATO has been this remark: "GATO is going to start the next GREAT WAR, and they will FIRST STRIKE NUKE everyone who they are not directly MDP'd with! See, that's not false, but it's still not a good thing to say about GATO." Now we continue to wait, in the hope that LoSS will answer the demands quickly and put an end to this matter. To answer the question before: No points conclude for this matter to be a good cause. Every bit of evidence points to a man seeking to make the NPO look inhumane. Full Story: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=39719 Category:New Pacific Order